Some fights end like they should
by Mineola
Summary: This story is about Jenna being angry at Alaric for not telling her all the stuff about vampires and Alaric trying to make things right again


Jenna was walking through Main Street when she saw him. As soon as she saw Alaric she turned around and tried to walk away away but he grabbed her arm "Jenna, I know you are upset, and you have every right to be, but we have to talk about this. I will give you your space for as long as you need it, but I am not giving up on us, I will do everything I can to make you see how truly sorry I really am."  
He should leave her alone. he had done enough damage "I am upset, you lied to me, off all the people who have lied to me you lying hurt the most. You know how important trust is to me Ric. I told you what horrible untrustworthy guys I have dated in the past. I really thought you were different, but apparently my judgement was lacking, as always. and now let go of me"  
Alaric tried to say something more, but Jenna insisted "Let go of me, NOW." He did so and she walked away with tears in her eyes. If she would have turned around she would have seen him, staring after her.

It was a few days later, and Jenna was still a bit shaken up about her run in with Alaric. She knew it would happen, but she had hoped it wouldn't hurt so much as it did. Then the doorbell rang, she looked at the time, who would be ringing the doorbell at 10 pm at night? She wasn't expecting anyone, she looked out the window, it was Alaric. she sighed and went to the door, but didn't open it. "Go away Ric, I told you I don't want to hear your lies and excuses."

"Jenna please, I gave you your space, but we have to talk about this. This cannot be the end of us. I love you so much, and you love me too right? We have to get through this."  
Jenna teared up "You don't love me, or at least not enough, you lied to me for so long, put me in danger. We are over Ric, so over."  
"Don't say that Jenna" Alaric said, his voice thick with emotion "You and me we're so right for each other, we love each other. We can get through this if we really really tried." Jenna's tears started falling after that "I don't know how Ric" she cried "I really don't, love is not always enough."  
And with that she turned around to see Elena standing halfway up the stairs, staring at her with guilt and sympathy. "Aunt Jenna?" She said "Maybe you should talk to Alaric, talk about everything. I know you miss him, I can hear you at night crying, and I know he misses you too. Don't let this get in the way between your own happiness. It's my fault really, I should have told you so much sooner."  
Jenna sighed, she knew Elena was right, she would have to talk about this with Alaric eventually, not to get back together, but they would see each other around town, and she couldn't handle that feeling this way. "You're right Elena, and wrong at the same time. I should go talk to him, but this is in no way your fault. He is the adult, you are the child, he should have known better." That final part just came to her, she was pleased, despite all the drama she was in, she was nailing the responsible guardian part of her life.

She called Alaric the next evening, she had been up almost all night thinking of what to say. She wanted to talk, but also make it clear that he was in no way forgiven. After four hours of debating herself she decided on this:

(Jenna is bold)  
**Hello Alaric?**  
Yes, Jenna?  
**Yes. **  
Jenna, oh I am so glad you ca... *Jenna interrupts*  
**You're right we do need to talk. Don't think this means I have forgiven you or anything, but we should talk about this.**  
Okay I understand, where do you want to meet?  
**You can come to my place, say tomorrow after dinner?**  
Okay I'll be there  
**See you tomorrow then, bye**  
bye

Jenna hung up the phone, trembling a bit, it had been harder then she had thought it would be to be cold and emotionless to Ric. Tomorrow was going to be even worse, she was already regretting the phone call and appointment she made.

The next day at 6.30 the doorbell rang, Jenna went to open up and there he stood, gorgeous as ever. Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat when she saw him, but she made sure he didn't notice how he affected her. "Ric come in" He stepped in the house, looking a bit uncomfortable and not sure what to do. She walked into the kitchen, pouring him a cup of coffee with a bit of milk, without thinking about it. He smiled "You remember" He said. She stopped dead in her tracks, sh*t he was just here and already she was screwing this up. "Yeah" she mumbled nonchalantly, and passed him his coffee.

"Anyway, we should talk, I know I haven't been willing to listen, but I am now. You just have to understand you have hurt me so much. I trusted you, more than anyone, you seemed so different from all other guys I know. Honest, trustworthy, everything I wanted in a man, and what I deserve." Her eyes started welling up again, she balded her fists, she was not going to cry. He jumped over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "No Ric don't, that is only going to make this ten times harder." "I know" he mumbled.

She took a deep breath, and tried to think of something to say, this meeting was her idea, but she was at a loss. All she really wanted to do was cry, and have him comfort her, but that could not happen she had to be strong. He betrayed her trust and lied, and now she didn't know what to do. Alaric was looking at her, waiting for her to speak, so she just started. "Ric, I really don't know what to say, no let me finish." She put up her hand when he opened his mouth. "I know I asked for this meeting, but I just don't know what to say. off course I still love you, but you hurt me, bad. And I am not sure I know how to get over this, I trusted you so much, and you always made it seem like you were worthy of it, and now I find out you're not, it's hard." "But Jenna I am worthy of it." He pleaded "I didn't tell you to protect you, I just wanted you not to get into all of this, to keep you safe, to protect your innocence." That last part just made her laugh "My innocence? I lost that a long time ago Ric, long before you even knew me, I even think John Gilbert might have been the one to take it away from me." He winced, she knew she shouldn't have said that, but she couldn't stop, somehow she wanted to hurt him a bit too. "and as for my safety, that didn't exactly work now did it? I stabbed myself and invited in almost every vampire in Mystic Falls, did I forget something?" Alaric sighed "I know, I know, it was stupid and wrong. We should have told you, what can I say. I just thought it would be even more dangerous for you, and the idea of losing you makes my brain do the craziest things. I can't think straight when it concerns you Jenna." He looked deeply into her eyes "You mean everything to me. I wouldn't know how to carry on if anything happened to you."  
She stared back, she was captured in his stare. "You would move on after a while," she mumbled "just like you did with isobel eventually." He shook his head "It's not the same Jenna, you and me or me and Isobel, it's not the same. I loved her sure, but I was young and in some ways we were not right for each other. But we, you and me, we are compatible in every way, we complete each other, if you would leave now, you would take part of me with you, and I am not sure if I would survive that."

She had started to really cry now. "Ric, you ass" she half laughed, half cried "When you say all these things, how can I keep staying mad at you?" She stared back into his eyes and took his hand. It had been laying there for most of the conversation, he had seen in his eyes that he had wanted to grab her hand, but she was thankful he didn't, she hadn't been ready. "I love you too Ric, so much, please know that. I think we can work this out, if we try really hard. But you have to promise me one thing, no more secrets." "No more secrets" he said, and he stood up and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
